fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Girl from the Plains/Script
Note: the script is from the Lyn Normal mode. Opening Dialogue (The screen is black) * ??: Are you awake? (Image of a woman treading over Mark) * Girl: I found you unconscious on the plains. (The image switches to the inside of a ger) * Lyn: I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name? (Mark speaks to Lyn) * Lyn: Your name is Tactician? What an odd-sounding name... But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me? * Lyn: Hm? What was that noise? (Lyn turns towards Mark) I'll go see what's happening. Tactician, wait here for me. (Lyn comes out of the ger, bandits are present on the battlefield. She comes back inside.) * Lyn: Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. (Lyn turns towards Mark) You'll be safe in here, Tactician. (Mark speaks to Lyn) * Lyn: What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon? Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together! (Lyn and Mark come out of the ger.) * Lyn: Over here! (Lyn turns towards Mark) If you want to help, Tactician, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me. * In-game message: Unit information: Lyn is the blue unit. The enemy units are red. Tactician, you are green. Essentially, battle consists of blue (allied) units and red (enemy) units taking turns moving on the field. You're only here as a strategist, Tactician. You will only appear during special events. Your job as strategist is to place the cursor on blue units to issue their orders. First, select a unit. Place the cursor on Lyn and press the A Button. (Mark takes refuge in Lyn) Battle begins Turn 1 (Lyn is selected) * Lyn: I need to be closer from the enemy! * In-game message: You have selected Lyn. When a unit is selected, the map changes color like so. Lyn can move anywhere in the blue area. (A space is highlighted) * In-game message: Move her to the space with the flashing cursor. Place your cursor there, and then press the A Button to finish. (If you select a space other that the one highlighted) * Lyn: Let's advance on that bandit! (When the player has moved Lyn to the space, the command menu appears, with only Wait available) * Lyn: Yes, this should be close enough. (After Wait is selected) * Lyn: Uh-oh! That bandit's spotted me! He's coming this way! Turn 2 * Lyn: Let's close in and attack! * In-game message: Select Lyn. (Lyn is selected) * In-game message: Move to one of the areas adjacent to the bandit. (The four spaces adjacent to the bandit are highlighted) * Lyn: I have to be right next to him to attack! (If you select a space other that the ones highlighted) * Lyn: Listen, just get me up to that bandit! * In-game message: Press the A Button after placing the cursor next to the enemy. (When the player has moved Lyn to one of the spaces, the command menu appears, with only Attack available) * Lyn: Now, strike! * In-game message: Select attack! (Two fights take place, Lyn defeats the brigand but is damaged during the second battle) Turn 3 * Lyn: Victory! But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary. * In-game message: Select Lyn. (A tile is highlighted; Lyn is selected) * Lyn: There's another bandit over by the ger to the west. You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these. Hmm... I would do well to use this time to administer a little first aid. * In-game message: Move to the space marked by the flashing cursor. (When the player has moved Lyn, the command menu appears, with only Item available) * Lyn: I'm carrying a couple of vulneraries in my satchel. They should heal me up. Would you get one for me? * In-game message: Open the Item menu and select a vulnerary. Next, choose Use. (Lyn heals up with the vulnerary.) Turn 4 * Lyn: Thank you, Tactician! Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger! (The three tiles adjacent to Batta are highlighted when Lyn is selected; when the player has moved Lyn, the command menu appears, with only Attack available) Batta is engaged * Batta: Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast? (After the fight) * Lyn: Whew! He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow. Tactician, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape! (Batta engages Lyn, she avoids the hit, lands a hit and makes a critical hit which defeats Batta) Batta is defeated * Batta: What? How... How did you-- Turn 5 * Lyn: Whew... That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to get stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me. * In-game message: Lyn gains experience in each encounter. When she has enough experience, she will level up. As she increases in level, her abilities improve. Over time, she will grow much stronger. It's time to bring this chapter to a close. Select Lyn and move her to the gate where Batta the Beast was standing. Select Seize to complete Lyn's victory and your victory! (The gate is highlighted) Post-Battle dialogue * Lyn: Good work, Tactician! Let's go home. After Battle (The screen is black) * Lyn: Good morning, Tactician! Are you awake yet? (The inside of the ger is shown again) * Lyn: That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. Say, Tactician... I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you? (Mark speaks to Lyn) * Lyn: What? You...want me to get permission from my parents? * Lyn: My mother and my father...died six months ago. My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. (Lyn turns over to Mark) * Lyn: Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No, no more. I will shed no more tears. ... ... ... ... (Mark speaks to Lyn) * Lyn: Thank you. I'm better now. Tactician, I want—I must become stronger so I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Tactician, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you! (Mark speaks to Lyn) * Lyn: You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right? * In-game message: Travel with Lyn, Tactician. Give her your aid, and master the art of combat. Complete the tasks set out in each chapter, and help Lyn in her quest. Turn the instruction window on or off by pressing SELECT. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts